my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuto Mushi
Kabuto Mushi (カブトムシ Kabuto Mushi), more widely known by his hero name Brash Beetle is a former H.I.V.E Hero. Following a mission where he was struck with a powerful weapon developed by Avalon, he was grievously injured. Thankfully he survived, but was forced to give up hero work as a result. Following his early retirement, Brash Beetle went into hiding per H.I.V.E's request, as they feared Avalon would come finish him off after catching news he survived. After the announcement of his retirement, he seemingly disappeared from society. Withdrawing to the Old Batuu Rail Yard. He would rest there for a year, unknown to everyone but the H.I.V.E employee whom delivered his weekly care-package of requested items. That was until the day a young boy wondered into the Old Batuu Rail Yard. That young boy was looking for a quite and abandoned place to ponder, being miles away from home for the first time. Kabuto decided to approach the boy, a friendly conversation turning into a commitment. Kabuto discovered the boy was an upcoming hero, studying at U.A High. And they exchanged a promise, Kabuto agreeing to be Kinzoku's mentor and Kinzoku agreeing that he'd one day put an end to Avalon. Appearance REVAMP Personality Kabuto is first and foremost a lively individual. During his day's as a hero, he was known for his can-do attitude and always being ready for anything. People often associated this can-do attitude and his tendency to act without a plan as brash. He generally refused assistance and ran in without back up, and although he often made it out of missions unscathed, people recognized him for his reckless actions above all else. Kabuto was also said to have an overconfident ego back in his days of hero work, often making himself the most valuable and important individual without any one else's input. Besides this, Kabuto's cocky attitude took a hit upon his retirement. He became a bit more humble and much rather enjoys acting with plans now. He also prefers to stray from confrontation, although he won't let anyone outright trample on his pride even now. Kabuto also feels that since he failed the world, allowing Avalon to escape with their weapon, that he owes the world a champion to replace him and destroy the group for good. Kabuto finds this champion and Kinzoku, and treats the boy well. In fact, he acts as somewhat of a father figure to Kinzoku. On top of that, he generally trust the boy and anyone whom he befriends. One thing has stayed the same about Kabuto through the years however. He's an extremely kind person. He's often cheerful and energetic, making jokes and often capable of lifting other's moods be it on purpose or accident. Kabuto is also shown to be as flirtatious as he was back in his youth, often chasing after women and trying to find someone to spend his life with. He know's he's getting rather old, and while his antics may seem as if they're just that, he's practically ready to find himself someone to settle down with. Hoping to finally be able to move out of the Old Batuu Rail Yard and back into the public once H.I.V.E is entirely sure Avalon is no longer after him. Further more, Kabuto can be considered a fanatic with teenage drama. When Kinzoku visits, he often ask him for updates on his life, usually to find any drama to stick his nose into. On top of that, Kabuto happens to gossip a lot. With this attitude of his, Kabuto has a tendency to jump to conclusions or even over-evaluate situations. This is most notably seen when Kabuto assumes Kinzoku and Isabella are dating when Kinzoku brings her to the rail yard. Despite being shot down, Kabuto relentlessly ships the two together. He also is shown prying into their relation to one another and actively tries to find ways to put the duo together. History Kabuto had a common upbringing, although he was actively feared due to the monstrous strength his quirk granted him. Nothing interesting happened in Kabuto's life until he became a Pro-Hero for the H.I.V.E Agency. He quickly picked up a fan base and climbed the ladder of the Japan Branch. It took him 3 years until he ultimately became the face of the Japanese Branch of the H.I.V.E Agency. When mentioned, Kabuto was the first thing everyone could think of. Kabuto continued to become more and more famous as the years went on, appearing on talk shows, holding meet & greets and even appearing a few podcast. Although cocky, he became an icon and inspiration to hundreds of thousands of people. Not just in Japan, but world wide as well. However, Kabuto never knew he'd be going on his final mission at the age of 40. Kabuto was sent to investigate suspicious activity as a young lady noticed a lot of activity from an abandoned warehouse. Kabuto easily handled the initial threat as it was nothing more than what seemed to be a lowly gang. However, he was in for a surprise when he discovered that the gang had affiliation with Avalon, being a branch of the criminal organization. He ended up battling one of Avalon's higher ups, successfully defeating them. However, one of the thugs fired an electrically charged weapon known as the Thunder Spear at Kabuto. Initially being created to cause massive damage in a single use, the weapon did just that. However H.I.V.E reinforcement arrived as the explosion was seen from miles away. They fended off the remainder of the thugs and got Kabuto to a hospital. Kabuto received grievous injurious and was forced into retirement. H.I.V.E had the incident covered up by with assistance of the government to hide any evidence of the Thunder Spear from the public as to prevent a massive panic. Kabuto announced his retirement months later once he recovered and went into hiding shortly after. He seemed to disappear from the public, with the Era of The Brash Beetle coming to a close. Relationships Pupils= Kinzoku Kusari: Kabuto and Kinzoku met when Kinzoku wondered into the Old Batuu Rail Yard, unaware it was the refuge to the former Pro-Hero. Kabuto approached him, although Kinzoku was distant at first, he began to warm up to Kabuto. Upon discovery that Kinzoku was a student in U.A's Hero Course as well as knowing that the Sports Festival was coming up, Kabuto decided to mentor Kinzoku and form him into a hero. He only asked that Kinzoku would one day end Avalon in the name of the Brash Beetle. Kinzoku agreed and thus their student-mentor relationship began to take form. Kinzoku would come and visit the abandoned rail yard more often. Even on days when he wasn't supposed to be training, Kinzoku also being able to convince Kabuto to enter town more often, although still rarely. Kinzoku would talk to Kabuto about troubles he was having. Over time, Kabuto soon became like a father figure for Kinzoku, while also becoming a close friend as well. Kabuto often tries to find ways to get involved in Kinzoku's love life, much to the Aussie's dismay. He even sometimes pressures Kinzoku, asking him when will he finally get a girlfriend. Isabella Flynn: Kabuto met Isabella when Kinzoku brought her to the Old Batuu Rail Yard so the duo could train with Kabuto for the upcoming Sports Festival. Although initially being drunk and causing a bit of embarrassment for both parties, Kabuto pulls himself together. He moves onto apologizing for his behavior and asking why they came to his refuge. Kabuto decides to take Isabella as his second pupil, teaching her better control over the absorption and redistribution of energy through her quirk. He begins to respond to her in ways he does with Kinzoku, asking her about school and how everything is going for her. After having conversation with her during training as they often have 1 on 1 training sessions compared to Kinzoku's solo regime. Kabuto also tries to fill Isabella's head with the idea of her and Kinzoku together, being somewhat of a fan of the two as a couple. He will often try to make the boy look good in the eyes of the girl. He also tries to help Isabella step outside her comfort zone from time to time, wanting her to become a bit more courageous and brave as a hero must be willing to risk many things in the name of justice. Also because of the fact he wants her to become more of an independent woman when she's older, showing fatherly behavior to the young lady. |-| H.I.V.E= |-| Family= |-| Other= Quirk & Abilities Quirk Beetle-Form: Beetle-Form is a Mutant Quirk which gives Kabuto the appearance of a humanoid beetle and many characteristics of the insects. Kabuto's most notable trait caused by his quirk is his unbelievable and inhuman strength. Kabuto's strength has been linked to the Onthophagus taurus, a species of Dung beetle which is renowned for it's massive strength. Being crowned the strongest animal alive when it comes to body weight to lift ratio. This essentially means Kabuto, much like the Onthophagus taurus, can lift 1,141 times his own body mass. With Kabuto weighting in at 233 pounds, this means he can lift objects weighting in at around a staggering 265,853 pounds. With means he can lift a little over a Railroad Locomotive Engine, which on average weigh 250,000. In terms of force, this means Kabuto can exert around 1,131,818.85 newtons of force with a single punch. Making Kabuto's strength unrivaled. Other than massive strength, Kabuto is also granted flight through usage of his wings. His durability is also enhanced due to the shell he has adopted from his quirk. However, Kabuto is with his weaknesses. Due to the nature of his quirk, Kabuto suffers many of the seasonal weaknesses as any other beetle. Or insect for that matter. As daylight hours become fewer, Kabuto instinctively enters an inactive state of arrested development. His metabolic rate drops to around one tenth or less so he can store body fat to survive the winter. It's at this time that Kabuto is at his weakest. His strength is severally cut down to 25% of it's original state and his flight speed becomes extremely slow by the time winter rolls around. During fall, his strength is around 50%. As spring begins to roll back around, his strength gradually returns. Besides seasonal weakness, Kabuto's only other downsides is he only gains flight, strength and durability from his quirk. Kabuto's stamina and endurance is around average. Albeit, enhanced due to his many years of hero work and training. Other Abilities High Pain Tolerance: Kabuto has shown durability higher than the casual individual. This is due to his many years of training his body to endure attacks as well as a side effect from his many years as a hero. Taking attacks from other individuals has caused his body to adapt and built up the ability to tolerate the pain. Trivia *Kabuto's full name, Kabuto Mushi is Japanese for beetle. **However, the translation is kabutomushi. *Thanks to Konton for helping me measure how much force Kabuto can exert.